The Three Ls
by lemony.club
Summary: Lost, Lust, and Love. Her mother and brother had left her and her father. He had comfort her even though he was greatly saddened by his loss, and now it was her turn to do the same, and if her father allowed it, maybe the lust they felt can turn into love? Might contains Hinata's and Bolt's bashing.
1. Prologue

**The Three Ls**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

The three Ls are **Lost** , **Lust** , and **Love**. So this Icha Icha (yes, it is) only has three chapters plus prologue and epilogue to tie up everything. Before you go ahead and read this story, this is NarutoxHimawari – if you're not into that sort of father-daughter relationship, you should stop right here. The rest of you, you are depraved… like me, so enjoy.

* * *

 **=[The Three Ls]=  
Prologue**

"Tou-san…"

Hazily, his blue eyes slowly opened, capturing the darkness infesting his cold and lonely room. He let out a small groan before cocking his head, focusing on the young dark-blue haired girl that was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Seeing how his daughter was in his room in the middle of night, he shook his head rapidly to make sure it wasn't an illusion casted upon him by the damn fox. It had been interfering with his dream as of late, keep on fabricating wet vision. "Himawari…? Is there something wrong?"

"I had another bad dream about Kaa-san and Onii-chan," Himawari answered in a discernable cracking tone as she put her head down onto the bed. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. His second child, the youngest, had been coming into his room in the middle of night quite a lot, and although the first few times, he didn't have any issue with it, seeing how she was greatly saddened and distressed by her mother leaving her with her brother and needed his comfort as much as he needed hers. But now, after a dozen of times, he was starting to wonder if it was actually a good idea after all.

Daughter or not, she was a budding young woman, and the idea of her wanting to sleep with him for whatever reason wasn't exactly appropriate. Speaking of the word, her light sleeping wear, was far from it. The small pink tank top left much of her slender shoulder and smooth flat stomach exposed. So much so that it was far too difficult for him not to stare.

In fact, he was staring at her growing chest, noticing her hardened nipple caused by damped and icy air of his bedroom. She wasn't wearing any bra? Shit! With that forbidden knowledge, he felt his junior stirring between his legs, forcing him to quickly drop his eyes and mentally kicked himself. No matter how lonely he had felt since his wife had left him, he must not be aroused by his daughter, who was starting to look a lot like her mother these passing lonely days.

Sadly, there was no relief to be found when he noticed she was wearing a short white skirt. She had one of her long legs stretched out on the bed, and despite his best effort to avert his eyes, he found himself staring at her inner thigh. The shirt had been ridden up and was bunching between her legs.

Himawari looked up at him with her starling big blue eyes, glimmering impossibly in the infesting and shrouding darkness of his bedroom. "Can I, Tou-san?"

"I...I don't think that's a good idea," Naruto said, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could.

"Please?"

The moment those big bright blue eyes gazed into his eyes, his resolve wavered. As the youngest child, she had gotten anything she wanted with those eyes. It was even more effective on him than even those troubling Sharingan. He was about to allow her, but that heated and throbbing sensation between his legs caused him to regain his reasons. "I think you need to get over this and stay in your own room."

"You...you don't want to be close to me?"

Ouch! That actually hurt him more than he had thought. Naruto wanted to persuade her otherwise, but stopped when she began to pouted, swallowing hard while her lower lip trembled. An overwhelming desire manifested in him, urging him to ignore everything logical to lean forward and embrace and kiss his daughter.

"Himawari, that's the thing, I uh..." Naruto paused and exhaled deeply, readying himself. "I think you're getting a little too close to me."

"But you like me being close to you," she said with a smile. It was a sly smile. What was going on?

Naruto blinked as his mind trying to wrap around what his daughter was implying. "Huh…? Himawari, what do you...?"

"You like your little girl tugging next to you, Tou-san," Himawari said as her hand stroke the sheet. "That is why you are hard every night when I'm in your bed."

"Himawari!" Naruto exclaimed, trying not to sound completely nervous. Her accusation wasn't entirely true. Since Hinata was no longer here, he could only dream about her – helped along by the damn fox even though he told it to stop messing around with his dreams. And his body automatically reacted to those wet dreams even when his daughter was sleeping next to him. He could not help it. "That's not true I...hey!"

Naruto cried out in shock and surprise when his daughter's hand balled and yanked the sheet away from him, revealing what he was trying to conceal. Since he liked to wear light clothing, consisting of a shirt and boxer, when sleeping, his hard cock was standing at attention in his boxer.

"See," she giggled, "he wants me in your bed!"

Naurto stared at his erected manhood before looking up at his daughter "Seriously… where –

"That's where I want to be," his daughter said, sliding ever closer to his face. "In this bed, and…" placing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "with my big daddy inside me."

Naruto literally sprayed out saliva when he heard that. Holy shit! He knew she was no longer a child and had started to learn new things – sexual things. It was impossible to prevent her from learning them, but what she'd just suggested freaked him more than a little. Alright, a lot!

"Are you serious…? Wait, of course you're not since you're my –

"I'm your little girl," Himawari purred in his ear, causing his cock to twitch, "your good little girl."

Naruto gulped hard as he had always told her she was his good little girl and always would be no matter what. Was it coming back to bite him in the ass? He sure hoped not. "That's –

"Kaa-san was mean to you, abandoning you, but I won't," Himawari promised as she leaned her face closer to his. "I will be good to you, Tou-san. I will comfort you in Kaa-san's stead."

Before Naruto could tell his daughter off for even thinking of doing something of the sort, she slid her hand into the waistband of his boxers and wrapped her hand around his erected cock. He immediately tried to protest, but in his surprise, his daughter actually pushed him back onto the bed.

Naruto immediately tried to jerk up and throw her off, but his body frozen up when his daughter rolled over on top and slid down between his legs. She was still holding his cock and licking her lips said softly,

"You're so hard for your little girl, Tou-san."

"Stop! Himawari!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, trying to move, but he was unable to muster any strength within him. "We can't!"

" **Ah, just go with it,** " a voice spoke in his mind. " **It's not like you're raping her.** "

"Bastard, this is your doing isn't it? Let me go!" Naruto growled under his breath.

" **I don't know what you're talking about,** " Kurama responded. " **Think of this as one of those dreams you had. I'm sure you thought about banging your daughter. C'mon, don't lie now. She's a good catch. If you don't, I'm sure someone will.** "

"What… I…" Naruto uttered and fought back a moan at the sight of his daughter's small hand with is slender fingers wrapping around his cock. "Hima…wari… stop…"

Unfortunately, Naruto lost the fight when she started pumping his cock in her hand. He gasped as he felt his shaft stiffened and thickened. Shaking his head rapidly, he managed to overcome the invisible chain of lust that had immortalized his body and placed his hand on her shoulder. He started to try to push her away, but the moment she opened her mouth and took his cock deep inside it, he knew he lost the fight.

"Oh, Himawari!" Naruto moaned as his daughter began quickly bobbing her head. "Stop….stop… please stop…"

Not hearing her father's protest and wanted to show her love – absolute and boundless love – Himawari moaned as she sucked the hardness into her warm wet mouth. As she bobbed her head, her blue eyes looked directly into her father's and her long dark-blue hair flustered amazing, fanning across his thigh.

Any and all words died in his throat as he looked down at his daughter. He tried to tell himself that this all a dream, and as a dream, he should simply just let it run its course. He palmed his face as he felt his daughter was practically inhaling his cock while her hands rubbed and juggled his balls. He slowly eased back on the pillow while his eyes looked through his fingers, capturing the sight of his beautiful and very barely matured daughter sucking his cock.

Seeing how her father was no longer resisting, Himawari giggled around the shaft that had filled her mouth and slowed down her methodological sucking. Every now and then, she looked up to capture the expression that he gave.

Before long, Naruto placed her hand upon her head, playing with her hair, flicking the little lock of hair that resemble the stem of a leaf all while breathing hard. Immersing in the sensation, his dick thickened and elongated. "

"You look just like your mother," Naruto acknowledged and placed his hand firmly onto his daughter's head, motioning her to quicken her pace.

"And it feels like her too, Himawari," he added before arching his hip upward while pushing her head down, forcing much of himself into his daughter's wet mouth and throat, causing her to gag.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

In the index list of **_A Touch of Icha Icha (Icha Icha Omnibus)_** , this story has the designated number as 016, making it direct continuation of 015, which will describe the family break up between Hinata and Naruto due to it being purely HinataxBolt scenario.

The chapters in Icha Icha Omnibus aren't being released in chronological orders. I just write which ever scenario I'm in the mood for. The background story aren't complicated, and the amount of information describe in the prologue is sufficient for them to be standalone.

How old is Himawari… hmmm? Anyway, see you next chapter – **Lost**. If you miss the lemon, don't bitch to me, yeah?


	2. Lost

**The Three Ls**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

24 reviews… meh… thanks to Fictionmannonn's wall of text, which I reluctantly decipher and analyze, I won't put this story on hiatus. It's only really five chapters in total. So instead, I'm going to penalize you guys.

* * *

 **=[The Three Ls]=  
Lost**

It was a dream.

That was what Naruto had truly hoped as he watched the afternoon light, shining magnificently upon his village, from beyond the window of his office.

He did not wish to know – to remember – that during his moment of weakness, he had allowed his own daughter – his flesh and blood, Himawari – to crawl into the bed he'd shared each day and night with his estranged wife and proceed to jerk and suck him off.

Who gave her those ideas? Was it because of her brother, whom she'd looked up to? Or was it because she actually thought she could replace her mother? Or maybe she simply wished to help him move on…

Regardless what it was, guilt filled him nonetheless.

Naruto regretted deeply that instead of stopping his daughter from committing the incestuous act, he actually placed his hand upon her head, playing with her silky dark-blue strands before urging her to take his entire length into her wet and slippery mouth all the way to her constricting throat. He had face fucked his own daughter with all the pent up frustration he had bottled up in these past months.

Even being completely obscured within the infesting darkness of his bedroom, the alarming surprise on his daughter's delicate face when her mouth had been filled to the brim with the boiling seeds that he had jailed in his balls was all too vivid in his eyes. The image of his misdeed etched – burnt – into his memory. He would never forget the viscous batter erupted and streamed out the corner of her mouth and down her chin, dripping onto his thighs and beddings, as she tried her best to swallow it all.

Naruto gripped the window frame, crushing the reinforced steel under his bare hands as his remorseful mind replayed the event from last night in every minute detail. After he erupted, he remembered he'd literally rolled and bended over his young daughter while ripping her mini skirt off, causing her to spill the seeds across the bed when she gasped. It was all in order to plunge his thick throbbing shaft into her virginal, tight cunt. He would likely proceed to plow, pump, blast, and paint his daughter's untouched and fertile womb. Luckily, he regained enough self-control to kick her out of his room and seal the door before his lust overwrite his reasons.

Letting go of the steel frame that now displayed a rough imprint of his hand and fingers, Naruto raised and stared at his shaking palm. It was the same shakiness that his daughter had displayed as he forced her face down against the bedding with her exposed ass raised to him. His engorged crown was rubbing her beautiful and pink lips, reading to be sheathed entirely.

"Damn it," Naruto shouted loudly as he hammered the frame, fracturing it.

He knew his daughter was afraid despite initiating it. She must have truly feared of what they were about to do. They were about to follow the same path that his wife and son, her mother and brother, had done. What would happen if he actually went through with it? Would his family like the window frame that was under his frustrated fist? Broken beyond repair? And even if somehow mended, it would never be the same again.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Naruto questioned as he lifted his hand while turning his attention to the desk where piles and piles of papers situated. With a swung of his hand across the table, countless piece of papers flung into the wall, showering the floor. "Why can't I see it before… why? If only…"

An Anbu dropped the invisibility technique, showing to be hanging off the ceiling. "Seventh…?"

Naruto stared up and directly at the Anbu, matching the flaring Sharingan within the pitch blackness of eyes hole of a crow mask. He fumed thinly. "It's nothing, Sarada."

The Anbu captain tilted her head. "Seventh… it's…"

"Crow, my mistake," Naruto corrected and sighed. He should not call those who'd swear to uphold the prosperity and peace of the village by their actual name. It was against protocol as Anbu was specialized unit, dedicated to task that many would greatly frown upon. To protect them and their family from any future retaliation, their actual names must not be used.

Crow gave a nod. "You seemed to be distracted all morning. Did something happen, Seventh?"

"Something happen… yes… but it just a small family's matter," Naruto responded as he thought about his daughter. He shook his head and leaned back against his comfy chair and stared blankly up and at the ceiling. "And it's none of your concern, Crow. Go back to your post."

"Apology, Seventh," Crow said and vanished from her spot, leaving behind a small whirlwind, throwing the paper around.

Naruto completely ignored the created mess as he continued to stare at the emptied ceiling for at least a full hour before sighing heavily. He lowered his oceanic blue eyes to the desk in front of him and then to the messy floor before rubbing his face moodily. After a brief second, he cocked his head to side and looked directly at his father's stony face on the side of the mountain. His whiskered face carved in stone was up there, watching over the village.

"Hey dad, this job is a curse, isn't it?" Naruto asked. His eyes became dulled as he thought about the last time he saw his wife, Hinata.

"So you are willing to forgive me no matter what, Naruto?" Hinata had asked him.

Naruto, wanting to let the matter go and mended his family, honestly wished to forgive her. Holding a grudge only sought further discord. That was his mindset, but to treat her like everyone else was the worst mistake he had ever done. She was his wife, not simply one of his friends and comrades, who he could forgive no matter what they did in order to move on. Showing that he willingly let her infidelity go without repercussion only proved how much she meant to him.

Hinata had literally stomped out of the house. He had tried to stop her, but she slapped him. "Why can't you be like a normal person? Is it because you can't? Or you won't? If Sakura had done something like this, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't just let it go. Yet... you… you… what are you, Naruto? I… need some time to think."

Sitting on his seat, watching the village, Naruto rubbed his cheek as the sensation still lingered after so long. He had been literally stunned when she slapped him and left. He'd thought she went to her clan's compound, but that wasn't the case. A few days later, Bolt left as well, leaving Himawari sobbing alone in the house.

"This family is broken, dad, you just too blind to see it," Bolt told him as he caught up to the son he had placed his hope and dream in. He wished Bolt to follow his footstep just like he had done with his father. "If you love being the Hokage so much then why don't you marry it? And I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm going to find mum wherever she is. That is more than what you are doing."

"Hinata," Naruto muttered sadly as his eyes scanned the peaceful village over and over. Just like his son had said, he was blind, blinded to see why his son resented him and his legacy. Blinded to understand why his marriage had fractured at its basic foundation. He did watch over the village as he was tasked the moment he was nominated as the Seventh. He accomplished his task to the best of his ability, but now, he realized such task wasn't all that important.

Order might appear outside, but absolute chaos reigned within.

"Will you come back to me? Maybe we can start again. Maybe I've grow up a little? Or… maybe you are happy where you are?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his hands. "Bolt…"

"Seventh," Crow spoke up again from the shadow. "May I ask, what kind of mission is Bolt doing."

"Bolt's mission is… being a man," Naruto said with a thin smile. It was true enough. He then stood up from his seat and took in a deep breath. He looked at the peaceful village one more time before raising his head and looked at the ceiling. "Crow, I'm resigning. Tell your dad he's now the Eighth."

"Hah?" Crow could only utter. She appeared to be shocked. "Heh. That's a good joke, Seventh. There's no way you would retire. Didn't you say you're going to do this until you die?"

"Things change, Sarada. As long as your father doesn't burn the village down to the ground, he can take the mantle of Hokage and piss on it for all I care," Naruto said. "Actually, don't tell him that. Just tell him to get his ass over here before I find a way to shove it down his throat."

"Er… that's a bit scary, imagining you doing that, Seventh, but Tou-sama had disappeared on Kaa-san again," Sarada said. There was a small snicker in her tone. Her parents, Sasuke and Sakura had quickly become what others would call as the second coming of Tsunade and Jiraiya. The only exception was that they were actually married and had her. "When he gets back, I will tell him. In the meantime… can I temporary take his place? It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure," Naruto said, sounding like he was actually joking.

"But, Seventh, I'm ready… huh? Really…?"

"Hell no," Naruto deadpanned before chuckling amusingly. "Sarada. Even if you're the second youngest, after Itachi, to become Anbu captain, you're still far too young. You need more experience in leadership and making correct decision."

"I may be young, Seventh, but didn't you and Tou-sama led many others before you two were my age? If that the case, what does age has anything to do with my ability to lead? Did I not complete any mission in a timely manner?"

Naruto arched a brow. She was right. And despite being young, Sarada actually wanted to become the Hokage, unlike Bolt. With that single clear goal in her mind, she strived to prove herself again and again the moment she graduated from the Academy, completing mission after mission at an accelerated rate. Just like her late uncle, Itachi, she was a natural prodigy, and combining her innate talent and seemingly bottomless determination, he could feel – no, see – the will of fire burning brightly within her.

"I see… your point, sort of. Since you're going to be one day, I might as well let you, but I still need your mum's approval though," Naruto said as he stared back out the window.

"Awesome," Sarada called out with excitement. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Naruto rolled his eyes as the Anbu captain just ditched him and her task to go get permission.

 **– The Three Ls –**

"Sarada-sensei," called the dark-blue haired girl as she flipped onto the roof and chased after the speeding Anbu with a Crow mask.

Sarada stopped moving. "Hima-chan, were you waiting for me? I'm sorry I can't talk since I have a mission I must carry out quickly."

"Yes. I was waiting for you," Himawari said as she pocket her hands and looked at the Hokage tower in the distance. Even so far away, her blue eyes matched with her father's for a brief moment before he covered his ones to break the gaze.

Himawari pursed her lips as she turned back to her sensei. "Can't you spare a couple of seconds?"

"A couple of second… I don't know, Hima-chan. This mission is important, it's life or death," Sarada said with a blank expression. She then grinned under her mask. "But even if I die, I can spare a second for my cute student."

Sarada vanished from the spot and wrapped her hands around Himawari, earning a yelp. "That's kind of cute."

"Please stop groping me in public, sensei," Himawari said.

"So you don't mind if I grope you in private? Then let's continue this in private," Sarada suggested.

"Please stop," Himawari said and broke out of the embrace. "I want to ask you. Does it hurt?"

"Depends on what it is," Sarada said with confusion. She then clapped her hands once. "Oh, did you do it? Did you, did you? Please tell me you did, because it's about time you have a boyfriend."

"I… tried," Himawari said. "But I was afraid…"

"Why? It would only hurt for a moment," Sarada said.

"It's not that," Himawari said. "I'm… can you remove my inhibition again?"

"Nu, not until you tell me who your crush is," Sarada said and pointed at a random person down on the street. "Is that that him? It's him isn't it?"

"That's a woman," Himawari pointed out as she followed the direction. "How come you don't wear your glasses anymore, sensei? Is your eyes better?"

"I know that's a woman. I was suggesting… never mind," Sarada said while she rubbed her mask. Her Sharingan flared up and spun wildly. "Okay, Hima-chan. I will remove all the chains that stop you from doing things you want to do."

"Thank you, sensei," Himawari said as she stared directly at the spinning Sharingan. She felt her desire became unchained. Her heart beat rapidly as all her fears, doubts, pains, and sorrows became a distance memory. She blinked as she noticed the sky had already darkened. Her sensei was nowhere to be found.

 **– The Three Ls –**

"Tou-san…" Himawari mumbled. She pressed her body against the closed door as the seal upon its wood had prevented her from entering the only place she had left in this house. She'd always looked up to her brother and father, but when the older brother she'd admired and loved had told her that he'd fallen in love with their mother, it shattered her perfect little world.

She wanted to go with her brother when he said he would chase after the person he loved regardless of the consequences, but he told her he never really loved her more than a sibling. It was strange. She had never thought of him that way, but apparently, she did.

The aching pain she felt was too evidence. It was heart breaking, ripping through her body like a torrent of deadly blades. She realized she had loved her brother more than she'd dared to admit. And perhaps, she did love her father more than familiar relationship.

Himawari wanted to know. Badly, she wanted to confirm the festering feeling completely disregard of whatever consequences just like her brother had done so. But unlike her brother, she was unable to due to the innate nature of her upbringing. "Tou-san… can I sleep with you…"

"Please return to your bed, Himawari," Naruto said from the other side of the door. "Last night was a mistake…"

"It's not to me, Tou-san," Himawari said and panted. Her body slid down the door slowly. "You never had time for me because of your duties as Hokage. Whatever time you had, you spent it with Onii-chan. Now that he's gone, you still don't want to spend any time with me…"

Naruto rubbed his eyes from the other side of the door. "Himawari. That's not true. I do want to spend time with you, but not in that way. This feeling we have… you have, it's not right."

"We," Himawari cited. "I really want to stop thinking about you that way, Tou-san. I really do, but I'm… afraid… Tou-san… I'm terrified that when I wake up… I find myself alone."

"You're not alone," Naruto said. "I'm here with you."

Himawari stroked and scratched the door slowly. "Then… let me in. I don't want to be alone. I want… I want… you. Do you not want me…?"

"I," Naruto mumbled. His mind recalled the expression his daughter had last night. "Yes… I do, but we can't. You're my daughter and I'm…"

"The person I loved most," Himawari said. Her voice was crackling. "So please…"

Naruto shook his head to clear the flashes away. He did not love his daughter that way. He might have lusted for her after what happened last night. It was difficult to stop his mind recalling the image of her looking up at him while her mouth envelope his cock after months of abstinence. As he listened to his little girl whimpering on the other side for a few minutes as the mixture of frustration and desire swelled up within him.

"Kurama," Naruto said.

" **No it's not wrong,** " Kurama answered. " **My suggestion, do it!** "

"I wasn't asking about that."

" **But you will,** " Kurama responded. " **You needed comfort, and she needed comfort, so why refuse it?** "

"So wise, you are," Naruto said with a chuckle.

" **No, just a pervert. But in all seriousness, you need to deal with this, Naruto,** " Kurama admitted as the blond nodded and reluctantly hammered the door, allowing the seal to dissipate.

Naruto opened the door slowly, finding his daughter leaning against the wall. She looked up at him with dulled eyes. "Himawari. Listen, you are still young and you don't know what love is yet. What you feel for me will soon pass. You will find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with; someone who will love and cherish you."

"Why do I need to find that person when he is standing in front of me," Himawari said.

"Hima… stop!" Naruto uttered as his daughter gripped his pant. His entire body tensed up as his crotch was grabbed by her hand. His junior rapidly grew under her grip. "Stop, Himawari! Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I don't remember, please remind me, Tou-san," Himawari said as she ripped off his pant, forcing him to tripped and fell backward, hitting his head.

"Himawari! Please stop! We shouldn't!" Naruto called out, trying to get up, but he only managed to let out a choked groan for his effort. He looked down at the beautiful face with a wet mouth wrapped his cock. He began breathing hard. In just one day, her skill advanced another level. His body reacted to his daughter's mouthing motion, motioning his hip up and down, plunging in and out of her mouth.

Himawari pulled out her face back, removing her father's cock from her luscious lips with a pop. "Is it good, Tou-san?"

"Y…es," Naruto mumbled.

"Do you want more? Do you want to drown me in your cum like you did yesterday?"

"… ye.. no," Naruto responded with a sweat-dropped. "Alright, that's enough, get off… what..?"

Himawari actually complied and stood up, but she also lifted up her skirt, causing her father's eyes to widen at the sight of her bald pink clits, unobstructed by any kind of fabric.

Naruto simply lay there, too stunned to move. He saw it last night, but in his haste, he wasn't really paying attention. Now, it was blatantly displayed in front of him. His daughter dropped back down and straddled his hips, reaching back, guided his cock to the entrance of her sex. "Wait!"

"I know you want to, Tou-san. You wanted to fuck your little girl," Himawari pronounced, and with no hesitation, impaled herself onto her father's shaft. She widened her eyes at the incredibly pain rocking through her body.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Lemon just got pushed to **_Lust_** … so there are like 2 (lemon and lime) in that chapter now. I could just push it back to the third chapter if this trend continues. You do know if it gets push to the epilogue, it will automatically get truncated because the story will be completed right?

Below is just a partial index list of **_A Touch of Icha Icha (Icha Icha Omnibus)_**. It is basically a multiverse adventure of Naruto (Celestial God), Harry (Master of Death), and Kurama (just a pet – not really). You can read each story individually.

000 – Prologue;  
[001 to 014]  
015 – [UNTITLED] (BoltxHinata);  
016 – The Three Ls (NarutoxHimawari);  
017 – To Kill a God (NarutoxEsdeath);  
[018 to 998]  
999 – Masters and Apprentices;  
XXX – Epilogue.

Some stories are one-shot, some are short, some are fairly long, but all in all, they fairly smutty and are connected to each other to tell an epic tale of Gods and Masters, spanning a thousand realities! This is basically the truest multi x-over that I can think of without making the plot too convoluted. And lemony scenes are only available on FF during their publishing run.


	3. Lost (Bonus)

**The Three Ls**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

If you didn't review last chapter, you should move along. There's really nothing to see here.

It is amusing to me that some of you guys still think you are holding some kind of negotiable cards, but in actuality, all the playable cards are solely in my hands. These are my stories, therefore only my rules mattered! Seriously, can you be any more of a blind idiot, trying to dictate how I should go about with my story?

Anyway, if you hadn't figured it out, Hinata left because Naruto didn't show any true anger while fully willing to forgive her for any wrongs she had done. He wanted to let all the grudges go because hatred only creates more hatred. This is actually in his characters, but despite it being one of his virtues, it is actually a very deep character's flaw.

Think about it. If you date someone, and became quite jealous when he or she hanged and get along with other people more than you. It is that moment that you know you had truly cared a great deal about them. If you don't understand why that is, you really won't understand the emotional toll that Naruto, Hinata, Bolt and Himewari felt in this story. And I've never stated that she left with Bolt. Where did you guys get that from? Seriously, the fact is that Bolt left afterward to find his mother since his dad, Naruto being Naruto, wanted to give his wife time to think (she'd requested it). That is also within his characters.

I believed Hinata admired and loved the carefree Naruto because she was a caged bird, wanting to set free by his soaring spirit. She does not love the bounded down Naruto, who had placed the benefit of the village and the world before himself and his family. She might allow him to do so at first, but I refuse to write unchanging cardboard characters. The main cast should resemble real people with real flaws, desires, and emotions.

* * *

 **=[The Three Ls]=  
Lost (Bonus)**

It was painful – incredible so.

Himawari Uzumaki, the daughter and youngest child of Naruto Uzumaki, gasped and panted breathlessly as her hymen was tore apart by the long and thick rod of throbbing and veiny meat that she had literally impaled herself upon.

Her round blue eyes widened as she jerked her head back shakily, flinging her shoulder length dark blue hairs along the air before shivering uncontrollably at the sensation pressing against the closed entrance of her womb. "It… hurts. It hurts… Tou-san!"

Staring up at his beautiful daughter, straddling him, with his cock nested nicely in her tightness, Naruto winced as his hands clawed the floor of his bedroom, carving up the seasoned timber as if they were made of hot butter. Mustering all his reasons, he pleaded, "Himawari… please get off me!"

Himawari hyperventilated, heaving her chest, for a moment, suppressing the pain. She then arched her slender body forwards and placed her delicate hands upon her father's muscular chest, feeling the man beyond the light fabric that had separated the sensation and touch of skin-ship.

As her blue eyes matched the pleading gaze of her father under her body, she swallowed and nodded slowly and compliantly. She was young, and she had no idea that the act of love making was this painful. Her sensei had told her otherwise, stating it was quite pleasant and that she should do it with the one she loved. Hesitantly, she tried to lift her body up, pulling herself from her father's shaft, but she only managed to dislodge it half way before slipping and falling back down.

"Ugh! Ah! HIMA!" Naruto grunted and shoutd as he felt his daughter bounced on his shaft, pushing it all the way into her womb. The gripping of her cunt was surreal, and only a second later, he felt warmness ran down his testicles. The iron scent was all too familiar. "Blood!?"

" **Congratulation, Naruto. You just deflowered your daughter, you sick bastard,** " Kurama pointed out in an amused tone.

"Shut up, furball," Naruto growled in annoyance as he gripped his daughter's thigh. "Himawari?"

Not hearing anything, Himawari gasped and moaned the moment she impaled herself onto her father once more. The pain shot through her body, but this time, the intensity had greatly lessened. Someone else was mixed within the feeling, wrestling with the unpleasantness for absolute control. What was this feeling?

Deep down, Himawari wanted know. "I'm sorry, Tou-san. Let me get off you…"

Naruto hesitated. His hands, which were gripping his daughter's thighs, were now caressing it, stroking across her smooth skin. It only took a very small nudge on his part to order to bob her up and down on his shaft. He inhaled and let his hands broke the contact and raised them towards his daughter. "Please get off, slowly."

Himawari nodded and took his hands, one in each of hers. She began to lift her body from him slowly and carefully, but stopped before she fully unsheathed herself from his shaft. She could feel his crown kissed her lower lips, soaking it with pre-cum. "Tou-san… I don't want to, and I know you don't want to either."

"It doesn't matter what I want," Naruto said with a thin frown. "We cannot do this. It is wrong."

"No. Wanting you to be my first isn't wrong," Himawari said as she slowly descended, pushing most of into her wetness. Gripping his hands tightly for support, she began bouncing onto her father's cock, relishing in the pleasure that washed over her frame.

Naruto allowed her to do so as his cock thickened and lengthened. "Himawari… Hima-chan…"

Himawari moaned breathlessly. The pain had vanished, replaced with a pleasurable feeling. "I love you… Tou-san. Please tell me, you love me."

 **– The Three Ls –  
Lemon (Himawari)**

~ This scene (2.4k) is not available ~

 **– Lemon Ended –**

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Hinata," Naruto panted lowly, remembering his estranged wife as he pulled his cock from his daughter's leaking pussy. His thought was derailed when as his daughter rolled over and quickly took his cock into her mouth, sucking the rest of his semen hard and fast. "Stop, Himawari!"

To his surprise, his daughter actually pulled her head back, leaving her mouth opened. Her tongue was rolling in the pool of milky and sticky whiteness. It was enough for his cock to stiffen once more.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

Any stories I'm currently focusing on won't be placed on hiatus anymore. Instead, they will just have a penalty rule. The penalty is that when the level of responses does not reach a certain threshold, smutty scenes, bonus scenes, fluffy scenes, extra scenes, true epilogues, extended epilogues, and many more will only be available to those that I considered as real readers.

 _If you reviewed, the missing smut scene had been sent to your PM.  
Read it at your discretion._

I've given you all one thing to bargain me with, and you don't want to use it? No problem. I don't need you and your unvocal support. Those that actually make an effort to write a feedback or review, I truly appreciated your support, so in return, I will dedicate my time to you guys. The rest, who are you to me really? Because if you're believed you are my fan and I owed you then you are dead wrong.

If you are an avid fan of mine, who seemed to be the first few to review, favorite and follow, regardless whether you initially liked the story or not, missed out due to circumstances, I still do appreciated you and will give you leniency on the matter. Just send me a message if you want to read scenes that you're too late for.

If you have diligently reviewed everything, you're definite an avid fan, who else would you be? I know who you are since your penname does coming up on my alert all the time. The benefit of being those I acknowledged is that you can request a scenario from me.


	4. Lust

**The Three Ls**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

I thought about adding the lemon back to the previous chapter, but I decided against it. If I do, you guys will just take things for granted. Penalty is only effective if it stayed in. If you are an avid fan, you can ask me for stuffs you've missed, and don't mistake flaming and insults as actual review. I don't pay attention to those kinds of shits.

* * *

 **=[The Three Ls]=  
Lust**

Slowly, he opened his oceanic blue eyes and greeted the new day with a shameful, but rather satisfied feeling. He rolled onto his back and gave his arms and legs a light stretch, removing all the stiffness he'd accumulated from event from last night. And in doing so, the warm and cozy blanket that had covered his toned nakedness slipped down and rested just below his waist.

Letting out a prolonged yawn, Naruto cocked his head and gazed out the nearby window. He blinked at the crow mask outside before returning his focus back into the room while his mind recalled everything that had occurred several hours ago. A couple of second later, he snapped back to the mask and pressed one of his hands onto the blanket around his waist. It was an attempt to cover his growing bulge.

"Sarada! What the fuck!"

Sarada, who stood against the vertical wall three stories up, used her index finger to tap her mask a few times just under the eye holes, reminding Naruto not to use her actual name. She then checked out his muscular form before forming an obscured smirk. Something had amused her.

"Late night, Seventh?" Sarada then asked in a calmed and collected tone before pointing directly at the stained spots littering all around the bed and floor. She also noted the ripped attire sitting on the floor. The torn clothing did not belong to the Uzumaki matriarch, Hinata, she realized. At a close inspection, it belonged to someone she had taught the way of a Shinobi – er – Kunoichi. The smirk hidden under her mask broadened at the knowledge. "Was she good?"

At the remark, Naruto widened his eyes in alarm before looking around the bed, searching for the girl he had deflowered. Relief was plastered across his face when he found his daughter, Himewari, was not on his bed. She wasn't anywhere in the room as far as he could tell. He knew his daughter was an early riser just like her mother, getting up to help prepare breakfast unlike him and his son. Even when her mother and brother had left months ago, she was still waking up early and preparing breakfast for four people.

Believing his daughter was down stair, continuing her morning routine despite everything had changed, Naruto returned his attention back to the Anbu captain. He sweat-dropped while his mind reeved, trying to come up with a plausible response or excuse for the mess.

Truthfully, his beautiful, young, and hot daughter had impressed him with her overall performance last night despite being new to the concept of making love – or really just fucking in his case. Thanked to her very attractive and arousing body, he lost himself entirely and became a slave to his lust, which probably had stemmed from being abstinent for so long. The lingering sensation of her incredible tightness was too evidence on his excited cock.

Naruto cleared his throat and coughed into his other hand. "Ummm… she… Huh? Wait a second. Why do I need to tell you anything? What I do with my… wife is none of your damn concern. Get the fuck out of here, Crow!"

"Ah… you're right, Seventh. My apology," Sarada apologized with a light bow. She then gave another quick examination around the room. "I haven't seen Hinata-sama around the village lately. Is she not well? Last time I saw her, she was throwing up. Maybe I should get my mum to have another checkup on her? She's good at putting people back as new… relatively new."

"That won't be necessary, Crow," Naruto responded while steadying his nervous voice. He then rubbed his face, trying to cover any expression that found its way there. "Why are you here, Crow? It's still too early."

"Yes, I know," Sarada said with a nod before producing a black scroll in her hand. She raised the sealed item towards her Hokage. "As requested, I have acquired my mum's permission to act as Hokage until my father returns home. It's all written in here. Do you want to have a look?"

Naruto stared at the outstretched scroll, and with a waving gesture of his hand, he said: "That is not necessary, Crow. I'm sure your mum wrote wonderful things about you. You can fill the position since I have something else I must do for the next few days."

"I can?" Sarada asked with a slight surprise. She gave a small pause of contemplation afterward. "There is something more important that the welfare of the village?"

It took a long moment for Naruto to nod. "Yes, there is."

Hearing that, Sarada leaned through the window as if she was trying to discern something. "May I know what it is, Seventh?"

"It's…" Naruto gripped the hard cock through the blanket as the vivid vision of his daughter riding him the night before entered his mind. He wasn't about to reveal to Sarada, or anyone for that matter, that he wanted to indulge himself in the company of his daughter. "It's classified."

"But I'm the Hokage, Seventh," Sarada said. "Should I be informed of important things?"

"Temporary," Naruto corrected, "and even if you are the Hokage, you don't need to know… Eighth."

"It's Ninth, Seventh," Sarada corrected. She smiled under her mask. "From what I understand, my father will be the Eighth. If that is the case, I will be the Ninth. Besides, I really like the number nine. It's a good number; reminds me of a furry creature…"

Naruto arched a brow at the odd piece of revelation. She seemed to trail off at the end as if she had said something seemingly out of context. Since the girl had been talking to herself as of late, saying strange and bizarre things, he made nothing of it a short second later. "Well then Ninth, go and be the Hokage. Look after the village in my stead. If something happen, I will hold you personally accountable."

"I will try my best not to blow the village, Seventh, but no promises. Things do happen, seemingly for no apparent reason, and if that the case, you can't really blame anyone for it," Sarada said, earning another questioning and slightly confused look from Naruto. He was about to ask her what she actually meant by that, but she shrugged and checked her mask before leaping off the side of the building. Landing on the solid earth, she vanished in a whirlwind.

"That girl… she seems off lately," Naruto mumbled.

" **Yes,** " Kurama agreed. " **Something is definitely off about her.** "

"You think so too, Kurama?"

" **Hmm… it's probably nothing,** " Kurama responded. The fox was curious why it couldn't sense any kind of emotion from the girl in this past week. Unlike before, Sarada Uchiha was completely devoid of any kind of emotion, positive or negative. " **Anyway, you should take care of that or you won't able to do anything.** "

"…yeah," Naruto muttered and pursed his lips. Retrieving his hand from covering his private, his erected cock spun upward, creating a tent within the blanket. He reached down and pulled the blanket off of his body completely before wrapping one hand around his length. He gave it a few slow strokes. The image of his wife manifested in his mind, helping him to reach release quicker. That image was quickly replaced with his daughter.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted as he gripped his shaft tightly, stopping it from throbbing violently. He quickly let it go before sighing deeply. "What am I doing? How could I lust after my own daughter? And how could you lust after your own mother, you stupid kid!"

" **You can't really blame your son, Naruto,** " Kurama said. " **If I recall correctly, you did lust after your own mother the first time you saw her, complimenting on her red hair and all that.** **Don't tell me you didn't thought about banging her. You just never had the chance to do it; she's being dead and all. Hmmm…. now that it thought more about it, someone should have a closer look at your bloodline.** "

"What the fuck, fur ball," Naruto growled angrily. "There's nothing wrong with my bloodline!"

" **Just saying how I see it,** " Kurama said, referring to action of both Bolt and Himawari. " **If it's in your blood, you cannot really blame your kids since it's not their fault to begin with.** "

"I said there's nothing wrong with my bloodline, you stupid fur ball," Naruto retorted. Even he said that, there was a seed of doubt. He did fall in love with his mother at the moment he first saw her. Not even knowing her before, he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Could it really be true? No, he refused to believe that.

Kurama did not speak further as it thought about another possibility. It then sweat-dropped and played mute as it realized the chance of that possibility was far greater.

Meanwhile, Naruto shook his head and sighed before deciding to leave the bed to go to the connecting bathroom in order to relieve him in another way. Unfortunately, that was a wrong decision. Inside the adjoining room, his cock jerked excitedly as he, himself, froze at the beautiful sight laid out before him.

Himawari was lying in the bathtub, peacefully dozing. Her head resting with her eyes closed. Her knees slightly bent. Apparently, she had fallen asleep when she tried to wash and clean herself, clearing away the spunk and stench she had accumulated.

It was as if she was trying to erase the evidence of his incestuous sin. Despite his daughter was the one coming on to him, Naruto adamantly blamed himself for what had happened. Like Kurama had hinted, the fault did not lie in the child, but in the parents. He should have stopped her.

Even with guilt festering within him, his blue eyes gazed over her slender neck, which tilted back against the tub, before roaming across her shoulders and then down to her chest. A pair of breasts was mostly out of the water. Firm and soft, he had felt them in his palm. Still growing, they were. His mind told him to leave his daughter alone, but his lustful desire told him otherwise. It urged him to touch and follow the soft curves of her beautiful bosom until his heart contented.

Naruto swallowed hard and leaned his body closer while gripping his thickened cock from jumping and bouncing excitedly. His eyes checked the smooth and silky lightly tanned skin that were obscured by steamy water and sparsely spaced soapy bubbles. Her belly was soft, slightly rounded. Her hips flared out. Honestly, he felt kind of like a creep, checking out his daughter like that, but she was asking for it by resting, all wet, inside his bathroom.

"Hima-chan," Naruto whispered softly as his eyes scanned down her luscious body. He had seen it twice now, but both times, it was obscured by infesting darkness. Now, in the morning light, trickling through the window, he could mesmerize in all that his daughter had without restrain. From her dark-blue hair, reaching down her shoulder, to her bare shaven folds beneath the watery surface, he committed it all to memory.

And before Naruto realized it, his hand was slowly rubbing his cock, stroking it slowly. He jerked his hand away, causing the cock to bounce, spraying the accumulated pre-cum at the tip in the process. He stared at the sleeping face of his daughter, noting that her eyes moved under the eyelids the moment his fluids impacted onto her skin.

"What the hell am I doing…?" Naruto mumbled and shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his mind. He failed as his hand found itself around his cock once more, giving the throbbing meat rod a few rubs and strokes at the delicious view. His other hand palmed and rubbed his face before he mustered all of his willpower to turn around and attempted to leave the room.

"Tou-san," Himawari said the moment his back turned to her. As he cocked his head around to see her, she used her thumb and fingers to playfully rub and smear the droplet of pre-cum across her whiskered cheek. She then gave her them a lick, enjoying the light texture of the residue rolling on her tongue as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Naruto would have exploded right there and then before bending his daughter over to teach her about seducing her father, but luckily, he was choking his cock, causing it to squirm painfully. The pain was so much that it helped him fought his lust to a standstill.

"Can you wash me?"

Naruto sort of froze at the request. He was completely naked, his stiffened cock in his hand, and here she was, asking if he could wash her as if it was the most natural thing. Come to think of it, he did not remember the instance where he had actually washed his daughter. In fact, he barely knew her as he had his hand full with Bolt.

"Himawari," he said as he slowly turned his body around. His cock rested in his hand as it oozed drop after drop of pre-cum. Kurama might be right. He actually wanted to believe. No, he wanted a reason to believe that his incestuous lust was not of his fault, or hers. "I need… to… umm… can you?"

Hearing her father actually stammered, Himawari giggled inwardly. It was the first time she saw him like that and it likely won't be the last. She did not response to his request. Instead, she sat upright, her legs straightened in front of her. She splashed water across her firm breasts before rubbing them playfully, flicking the nipples erotically.

"Hima…?" Naruto uttered pleadingly as he watched his daughter lathered her hands with some gels. She then washed her shoulders, slowing rubbing them and then over her neck. Her hands glided softly over her body, washing her arms up and down while raising them high in the air. In doing so, her blossoming breasts jiggled enticingly before his eyes. "Hima-chan?"

Himawari smiled at her father as she rinsed off some of the soap. She gripped the bottle of lotion and raised it up towards him. "Can you wash me, Tou-san?"

His daughter was teasing him, and it was incredible effective. With a grunt, he stopped fucking his hand and allowed his shaft free from its grip. Together with the other hand, he spread both palms out before his daughter and nodded.

With a smile, Himawari squeezed the creamy lotion into them, smearing it across her father's palms and fingers before letting him lathered them up with both hands.

Once readied, Naruto knelt down onto his knees like an obedience servant. His daughter wrapped her wet hair together to one side of her shoulder while turning her back to him. He moved his soapy wet hands onto her shoulders, and slowly rubbed into her back.

Himawari shivered when her father hands touched her skin. She stifled the moaning in her throat as he rubbed in circular motion around her shoulders before moving his fingers down her back, caressing it gently and lovingly. "Tou-san… feels good."

As his hands moved faster, up and down her back, rubbing to the sides, down over her hips, he noted his daughter tilted her head forwards and backwards, rocking in pleasure. The moaning voice she gave off forced his cock to jerk excitedly. He loved her voice.

"You feel good too, Hima-chan." Naruto shifted his hands down to her shapely rear. His fingers just brushing down low enough to send a tingling sensation through her body before backing up over her spine and to her neck.

Himawari groaned and gasped as her father applied more pressure and repeated the same thing again over and over. She leaned forwards, giving him more access to her bottom, and each time he rubbed down, he invaded a little further. His fingers started to go in between her ass cheeks, trying to poke her rectum, but before they could, they quickly back up to her spine again. She jerked up and was about to bend forwards, presenting herself to her father so he could pound her from behind.

"I need to clean your front," Naruto requested.

With a short dejected pause, Himawari spun around and submerged herself into the steamy water. She looked up at her father, matching his gaze. She smiled and held up the bottle of lotion, which he took, reciprocating the smile. Her expression was dropped the moment he sprayed the sticky cream over her chest. For a second, she thought he just erupted all over her. The thought of soaking in her father's cum made her face flushed with red.

Naruto threw the bottle away and wrapped both hands around her breast, massaging it expertly. Before long, he noted her round blue eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure. He then flicked, plucked and pitched her nipples, forcing her to gasp and moan, submerging herself more and more. "They are still growing, aren't they, Hima-chan?"

"Y…es…" Himawari managed to utter in a squealing voice. She heaved and gathered her breath. "I heard boys like them big."

Naruto smiled and slid his fingers up his daughter's breasts, caressing them. To him, they were already beautiful, and if they could be more, then who was he to say otherwise? Perhaps one day, he would get to wrap them around his cock. The thought of continuing to plow his daughter until she fully matured frightened him. It was enough for him to jerk his hands away.

"Please stand up and let me have a look at you, Himawari," Naruto requested reluctantly. His daughter gave a nod and slowly stood up in the bath. Her naked body dripping wet right in front of him, cold and exposed. He also rose to full height, scanning her body with his eyes as he did.

Himawari looked up at her father as she was a head shorter than he was. It only took a few seconds for her to avert her eyes from his rather shyly. Matching his eyes was different in the dark. "Tou-san. Please don't stare at me like that."

Naruto chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with staring at my beautiful daughter," he said as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. He then took a step forwards, wrapping both arms gently around her neck before pulling her into his tight embrace. His cock pressed against her stomach.

"Tou-san….?"

"I should have stopped myself, but I couldn't… I'm sorry, Himawari," Naruto whimpered. If what Kurama had pointed out was in fact true, then everything that had happened was his fault. He admitted he did lust after his mother, whom he thought to be quiet beautiful. If his mother was still alive, he would have banged her and probably would not regret it… just like his son. "Please forgive me…"

Himawari shook her head in her father's hold.

"There's nothing to forgive, Tou-san," she cooed while her hands pushed her hands through the small fleshy chasm that their wet and naked bodies created. She rolled her delicate hands down their shared nakedness before wrapping her fingers around the maddening rod of her father. There was an abundant amount of pre-cum dripping from the engorged crown.

"Hima-chan," Naruto moaned and grunted as his daughter jerked him off. It did not take more than a handful of seconds to make him explode, forcing him to shoot his seeds into the fleshy chasm, coating it in sticky whiteness. Even if it was the lust talking, he knew he wouldn't able to keep away from her now that he had tasted that forbidden fruit. Perhaps his son had felt the same.

 **– To be continued –**

* * *

This is what I called **_light lime_**. Teasing and what's not. The next chapter is Lust (Bonus) since the actual lime/lemon is another 2k to 3k words in length… it's pretty much one whole chapter long. You know it's going to be superhot. I don't know why I like writing shower's scene so much... maybe it's because the water washes away all evidence afterwards… ahahahahaha!

There are two more lemon scenes left, not including the one in Lust (Bonus); one in the last chapter, Love, and one more in extended epilogue. They could be inside the chapter (Love and Epilogue) itself or be on their own as a separate chapter.


	5. Lust (Bonus)

**The Three Ls**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Here is the bonus chapter. I could have left this chapter out, but it does have some interesting points and bearings on the emotional state of Naruto and Himewari. Since the amount of reviews last chapter is pretty great, I might as well let everyone read it. If you didn't review, go thank the people who'd made an effort to.

This story (scenario) is reaching its conclusion in the next few days or so. I know I've hinted a lot of stuffs that could make this scenario fairly lengthy, but they will have to be illustrated in the sequels, which are numbered like so.

015 – Fractured Foundation (BoltxHinata)  
016 – The Three Ls (NarutoxHimewari)  
 **016-1** – **Whirlpool of Lost** (follows normal ending of 016) – NarutoxHimewari.  
 **016-2 – Whirlpool of Lust** (follows extended ending of 016) – NarutoxHinataxHimewarixBolt  
 **016-3 – Whirlpool of Love** (follows true ending of 016) – NarutoxHinataxHimewarixBoltxMinatoxKushina  
017 – To Kill a God (NarutoxEsdeath)

Like Route Roulette series, A Touch of Icha Icha (Icha Icha Omnibus) has multiple endings, such as bad, good, normal, extended, false, and true. They are really based on reception level (favorite) the story has during its initial run. True ending being the one really intended on my notepad. If a story isn't popular, which is pure based on number of interest (review), the sequel won't be available.

* * *

 **=[The Three Ls]=  
Lust (Bonus)**

The quiet and tranquil clan compound, situated the outskirt of the village hidden in leaves, was erected following the last Great Shinobi war as a loving home for two before two more came into existence, and for a long time, the home that he'd created was filled with love and joy. Sadly, in the recent months, it'd became a place festered with regrets, remorse, and sorrows, and thus, it hoped and wished desperately to return to the time where laughter echoed playfully through its hallways, corridors, and rooms.

If those serene days could still be reached and held onto once more, then maybe, maybe something as beautiful, serene and satisfying as the golden light streaking through the brushing leaves and swaying trees – touchable, yet intangible – washing across the landscape and bathing all those that came in contact with it, filling their beings with the feeling of pleasant warmness and boundless pleasure, could also be found.

Only time would tell, and for now, the cool breeze accompanying the rising summer day was seeping through the small openings around the edges and opening of a closed door and translucent windows of a steamy bathroom, making its presence felt by the last two inhabitants, forcing them to embrace each other in comfort.

"Tou-san," whispered softly the youngest inhabitant, a young girl with bright, round blue starling eyes and glimmering wetted dark blue hair that reached down and over her slender shoulder.

Naked as the day she was born, her feminine body pressed tightly against one of the two men she had ever loved. The first man, the brother she grew up with, admired and cherished, was no longer by her side as his heart was completely ensnared by someone else, and the second, she knew, despite all of her efforts, would not return her affection in the way she had wished he would. For he, if was not chained down by the incestuous nature of her affection, was also ensnared by that same person – her mother.

"Hima-chan," her father responded in a rather breathless panting voice. As he panted, his thick and hard manhood throbbed and jerked in her guiding hands. She ran her thumbs over the oozing tip, feeling the rich, thick, and steamy cream that continuously spurting from its slit, coating her sensitive flesh.

"I want to taste it, Tou-san. I want to taste you. I want… I want you to fill me from one end to the other, every single waking moment, so completely that I forget everything," Himawari purred into his chest as she spread her legs slightly and arched her lower body back a little.

Her smooth pussy lips parted like the petals of rosy flower in full anticipation of receiving the rock hard penis that would fill every inch of her world with love and undeniable pleasure. She felt him shivered at her request, and once his embrace lessened enough, she pulled her head back and retrieved one of her hands from his cock, sliding up her body, smearing the spunk he plastered her abdomen with.

With the cum-coated fingers pressed against her sensuous lips, she let out her slimy tongue and ran it across her fingers, cleaning each one of the milky and tasty batter, relishing in the rewarding taste. Her tongue then proceeded to roll across her palm, draining each drop it had without uttering a single word. Words were unnecessary. Her action was all needed for her father to jerk his hip back and forth, slowing fucking her other hand while his arousal returned to full hardness.

"Hima-chan, we shouldn't do this, we really shouldn't, ah!" Naruto moaned as he continued to spurt the batter that had already filled the shaft inside his growing prick with each thrust. "You should only do this with the one you love. The one you want to spend the rest of your life with. The one you –

"But I love you and want to spend it with you," Himawari responded while her hand gripped tightly and tugged along his length, producing friction and intensifying the pleasure he was feeling. "Don't you want to spend yours with me, Tou-san?"

"I… I…" Naruto uttered weakly under her questioning gaze. It was the only word that managed to escape his throat. He realized there was really no correct response, so instead, his firm hands rose and caressed her cheeks, rubbing along the whiskered mark that she had inherited from him. It reminded him that its owner wasn't just someone he could sleep and fuck with without a thought, and if he was to continue in indulging himself in this path, he would surely be unable to stop himself from devouring and ravishing her, immersing completely in the wonderful pleasure her body could give him.

While his mind contemplated the most reasonable course of action as a loving father should, his hands had already found themselves upon her shoulder and head, pushing her face down to meet his all too eager throbbing cock. Any thoughts he had vanished as he gasped and moaned while rocking his body back and forth. "Ah, that's it, Hima-chan, you're such a good girl with such a great mouth. You made your dad so proud."

 **– The Three Ls –  
Lime (Himawari)**

In his lustful excitement, his daughter was forced down at an awkward angle. It was to the point that she slipped and fell onto her bottom, spilling water over the edge of the bathtub. He blinked as the wet feeling around his cock went away before looking down apologetically.

Himawari simply shook her head lightly. With half of her body submerged, she slowly arched backward so her back rested on the edge of the tub for support. She then gestured her father into the tub until he stood directly above her flushed face. From the new position, all she could see was the tensing testicles and the connecting thick shaft that was pointing at the air.

Naruto heaved his chest and exhaled in relief. He then attempted to lower his body in order to immerse himself into the hot water, but his body immediately stiffened when a tongue darted out and rolled over the underbelly of each of his cum-filled balls. From the playful nature of her method and surreal flexing of her wet tongue, she was experimenting with ways to elicit his arousal, and he had to admit in a series of soft grunts and moans that she was very good at it.

Lifting her head slightly, Himawari took one sack into her mouth and gently sucked. The sensation in the vacuum of her mouth caused the purple-headed shaft to jerk in response, wishing to bury itself fully into her throat as soon as possible, but he had enough self-restrain for the moment. As she released his ball a handful of seconds later, he took her head into his hands and moved her mouth up towards the tip of his cock.

Her wet mouth slowly ran along the ridged channel on the underside of the straining penis, nipping at the tight skin gently and teasingly. As her made her way to the oozing tip with each detour, his resolve to hold back the torrent of cum pressuring at the base of his cock wavered.

When Himawari finally reached the crown, she nibbled at the join to the shaft, flicking her tongue along the soaking bloated ridge, while felt her cheek and chin went damped with the liquid that was dripping and streaming down the stiffened shaft from the glistening opening on top. She tilted her head back and ran her fingers along her face before allowing herself to taste the salty liquid they'd gathered.

Seeing his daughter sucking her fingers like a hungry vixen next to his throbbing cock, Naruto almost lost all self-control. His entire being screamed out, demanding him to grab his daughter head and slammed her face onto his cock and blast his seeds down her throat, but luckily, he stiffened his body and panted rapidly. "Hima-chan, take it in your mouth! I need to cum!"

Himawari only giggled at her father's desperate request to release, but she wasn't like her mother, who would obey his every command completely disregarding what she wanted. She wasn't a Hyuuga, but an Uzumaki, and as an Uzumaki, she would not give in to any request unless it was of her own choice. Plus, the expression he had only enticed her into tormenting him a little longer. And so, she continued to suck the underside of the swollen cockhead, which jerked up and down as if it was attempting to escape its tormentor.

"Hima-chan! Oh god, I'm going to cum," Naruto groaned loudly as she ran her impressive mouth rapidly up and down the reddening shaft, from the dripping tip to the swinging ball.

As her father stiffened, Himawari felt his swollen balls lift towards his cock as they began to pump out his love fluid. She quickly ran her tongue along the shaft, feeling the thick cum travel along within and saw the first strand exploded almost directly upward from his enormous cockhead. Rising her body out of the water, she tried to catch the reward, but it splashed against her face with a vengeance. "Nuuu!"

Naruto gasped as he gripped his cock tightly, chocking it at the base. Even so, it continued to spray out more geysers of hot semen, impacting chin, quivering breasts, and soft belly before streaming down her trimmed dark-blue fur and over her engorged pussy lips. "I can't hold it in any more, Hima-chan!"

The boiling white lava ran down her cheek as she flexed her tongue to catch it, feeling the thick richness rolling across her taste bud. As much she wanted to inhale on his ejaculating cock, allowing it to fill her tummy with abundant amount of hot seeds, she restrained herself. Licking her lips, drying it completely, she lowered her body into the water and once again rested her back against the edge of the tub. With an index finger, she gestured her father to come to her.

Naruto groaned defeated as he motioned himself forwards submissively. A couple more sticky strands managed to escape his chocked meat rod, arching across the air and joining to the ones that had already painted her face, neck, and breasts. Seeing her opening her mouth in order to catch one caused him to reach her faster.

Before her father even stopped moving, Himawari jerked forward and wrapped both hands around his leaking cock. Her tongue immediately licked at the white fluid still flowing from the opening before her mouth enveloped the hot flesh. Her delicate hand upon his cock caused him to wane his chock hold. The engorged crown throbbed in her mouth as steamy batter erupted from the slit. She swallowed as much as she could while her hands continued to pump the length, squeezing out the last of his creamy juice into her mouth.

"Mmmmnnnnnn!" Himawari hummed as her eyes slid upward, matching his downward gaze.

"You're so fucking hot, sucking my cock and drinking my cum like that, Hima-chan," Naruto uttered as he let his hand fell from his cock, allowing the torrent of whiteness to erupt right into her wet mouth.

Her blue eyes bulged out as her cheek puffed from the amount he was unleashing. When some of it was seeping out of her enclosed lips, a hand was placed onto the top of her head, tangling into her dark blue hair. She wanted to say something, but her mouth was full.

"That's no good, Hima-chan," Naruto said as he pulled his daughter face into him, pressing her nose to his golden bush and forcing his erupting cock down her throat. "Didn't your mum teach you about not wasting food?"

Himawari couldn't breath as her father's length lodged in her throat. Gluttonous amount of his seeds exploded down her young throat, coating the constricting tunnel, filling her stomach. It was too thick and too long, she assumed as his cock was the first she had taken. Her eyes widened further as he began jerking his hip back and forth, grinding his girth against her throat while continuing to spurt spunk. She gagged as her eyes became watery, and before long, she slapped on his thighs, telling him to pull out.

Naruto took almost a full minute to comply with her request, but by then, he had already dumped so much down her throat and into her stomach that she was struggling to swallow the amount she had in her mouth. She placed a hand upon her chest, tapping it as she tried to gulp the rich and thick creamy filling. Unfortunately, she failed as the cum spurted out the gap between her teeth and sprayed out of her orifice, water falling down her chin and created a layer upon the watery surface of the bathtub.

 **– End of Lime –**

"Tou-san, I can't," Himawari coughed heavily as she covered her mouth. The sperm erupted from the gaps between her fingers as she looked at her father pleadingly.

Naruto sweat-dropped as the new image etched into his mind. His jerking cock throbbed excitedly at the stained sight of his daughter as more of his spunk dripping down from the tip.

"It's okay, honey," Naruto assured as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before lowering himself into the water, coating his body in his own spunk. He rubbed her hair as she continued to cough out sperm while rubbing her eyes. "There's no need to push yourself… you already did more than your mum could."

Hearing the compliment, Himawari looked at her father affectionately. Her round blue eyes brightened and flickered with a plethora of emotions as she swallowed the slimy residue in her mouth. "Tou-sama!"

"My beautiful daughter, Himawari," Naruto responded heartedly as he pulled her hard against his body, pressing his maddening cock against her smooth stomach, wrapping his arms around her in a passionate embrace. "I love you, do you know that?"

"I do, Tou-san," Himawari said as she pressed her face against his chest, smearing the sticky make up he had given her. "But you love Kaa-san more, and in ways I cannot fathom."

"I," Naruto mumbled, trying to think of an answer to her rather blunt and direct comment.

"That feeling would never change, I know," Himawari continued as she brushed her cheek against the supportive chest. "This might be selfish, but I… I was truly happy when Kaa-san stomped off. I really had thought that perhaps without her here, Nii-san would look at me and love me as more than his little sister." Her hand pressed against her father's shoulder, rubbing it, as he remained silence. "But I realize I wanted what they have, raw and undiluted love."

Naruto felt a bit dejected at the admission of guilt. Not because of his daughter feeling that way, but because he felt he was simply a replacement for her brother, whom he knew she loved and cherished far more than word could say. "I'm sorry that Bolt left you, Himawari. I will go and –

"No, Tou-san," Himewari said as she placed her fingers upon his lips. She smiled as she pulled herself out of her father's arms. "You are not a replacement, and I am not a replacement for Kaa-san. I am me, and Kaa-san is Kaa-san. I love you and I love Nii-sama as well. I thought it would not be possible to love two people, but Sensei told me, love is infinite, and the moment it is restricted, it isn't love."

"Sarada told you that?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his deep blue eyes. He would have never thought such a comment could come from the mouth of the Uchiha heiress. He watched as his daughter nodded in confirmation before slid under the bubbles and luxuriated in the warm feel of the liquid washing over her body. "Well, love should unconditional after all," he acknowledged.

Himawari shook her head in response. "Sensei said true unconditional love doesn't really exist. Caring about the happiness of others without a shred of thought for what we might get for ourselves in the end simply does not work."

Naruto frowned. "You don't believe that do you?"

"I honestly don't know, Tou-san," Himawari said as she slashed the water. "Sometimes, Sensei stated contradicting things like love can't be restricted to one person, but if it not bounded then it not really love. I don't really understand it fully, but I think she is referring to those who believed they are selfless, like you, Tou-san."

"Selfless huh…" Naruto brushed his blond hair and scratched his head as he made a note to ask Sarada what she had been teaching his daughter. Whatever it, it had given his daughter confident in her own ability and skillset, and deep down, he didn't really want to tell the black-haired girl off at all. If it wasn't for her, he might not able to plow his daughter. He blinked rapidly as he realized he opening admitted to himself that some part of him actually wanted to fuck his little girl.

Naruto chuckled, causing Himawari to tilt her head questioningly.

"What's so funny, Tou-san?"

"Nothing at all," Naruto said as he brushed his fingers against her erected nipples, which were coated in his spunk. "I'm just hungry that's all. I need to eat something."

"I will prepare breakfast," Himawari said as she slowly rose up from the liquid. She was about to get out of the tub, but her father rose up and pressed his body against her, kissing her neck and working his way to her breast. She moaned while his fingers alternately massaged one breast and toyed with the erect nipple while his tongue rolled and licked the other, gently biting the smooth and soft flesh.

"Tou-san…, ah," Himawari gasped as he gently pushed her to the end of the tub and made her leaned against the edge with her lower body rose upward. He then rolled downward, pulling her legs back and over his shoulders.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to eat you up, Hima-chan," Naruto announced with a grin as he wrapped his hands around her thighs, stabilizing her body on the edge.

 **– The Three Ls –  
Lime (Himewari)**

In this new position, Naruto could now see the exact reason why his cock was so madly in love with his daughter. The reddened pussy was dripping love juices into the bath water. He studied and mesmerized at the outer lips which were parted to reveal the inner flesh and the pink entry to her fleshy chasm. Each slight movement of her body caused the lips to slightly open or close as if it was beckoning him to plow his energetic phallus in to the hilt.

He would do so, but not yet. While tempted to fuck his daughter senselessly, burying himself absolutely in the overwhelming pleasure of her tight cunt, blasting copious of his incestuous seeds into her womb, he knew he must return the favor with interest.

"What are you doing, Tou-san?" Himawari asked as her hands gripped on the edge of tub, preventing herself from fall over the side.

Naruto didn't answer as he released one of her legs and began kissing his way up the other towards the soaked cunt. He paused to gently kiss behind her knee and to allow himself to get a closer look at this erotic sight of his destination. Hearing her gasping, he decided to tease her a bit more and ran a finger lightly along the flesh next to her pussy up to her blue pelt, stroking across it, and down the other side and along the smooth and glistering skin between pussy and bottom.

"Ahh… don't… Tou-san!" Himawari moaned and shook her head. As her father started to repeat the same gesture across her soaking snatch, stroking and pulling against her pubic hair, she raised her ass up, forcing his fingers to embed themselves into her cunt. "…!"

Naruto blinked, and a fraction of a second later, he retrieved his finger and stroked them slowly up and down between the swollen lips, causing her to writhe even more.

"Stop teasing me, Tou-san!" Himawari gasped and spasm.

In response, Naruto grinned and nibbled his way along the inside of her thigh until his tongue was licking the edge of her lower lips. Removing his soaked fingers from them, he ran his tongue along the bottom of her cunt, tasting the sweet nectar she was squirting. He pursed his lips as the love juice ran down his chin and dripped into the bath, mixing with his spunk.

"You're so wet and so tasty, my little girl. I could eat you all day long," Naruto baby-talked as his hand firmly wrapped around her ass from the bottom, toying with her puckered hole while he kissed his way along the soaked entrance of her cavern.

"Ah, Tou-san, eat me! Eat your little girl!" Himawari called out as she bucked and pushed herself against her father's mouth. Her breathing quickened as she felt the incredible pleasure washing over her body, warning her of the impending orgasm.

Naruto moved his mouth to the erected clit and rolled it between his lips, flexing the engorged tip with his tongue, while his fingers entered her crack.

"Tou-sannnnn!" Himawari screamed as her body convulsed violently. She would have fall over the edge if his didn't wrap both hands around her thighs, stabilizing her entire thrashing body as she rode out her climatic experience.

Once his daughter panted heavily, Naruto released the pulsating clit from his mouth with a sly smile and returned a hand around her ass, pressing into her rectum. His mouth then began sucking and licking her pussy until she once again screamed out as her body tensed up for another orgasm. This time, however, he continued fucking both her holes with his playful fingers and tongue until her orgasm subsided.

Himawari heaved her chest as her grips along the tub edge weakened. She panted heavily as her cheeks flushed with red. The pleasure gripping her body was undeniable incredible. When she felt his fingers retrieved from her butt, she gasped, "more… Tou-san… please…"

"Of course, my little girl," Naruto responded as he moved his mouth to her dripping pussy he flicked her swollen lips with the tip of his tongue, causing her to jerk in response. His experienced tongue parted the swollen lips and searched between the many folds and crevices, savoring her flowing nectar. As he continued to drill his tongue into her wet cunt, she began to gently rock her hips, forcing her hot snatch into his face.

"Yes, yes, yes, give me it, Tou-san! Ah! Ah! Tou-sama~!" Himawari began moaning lewdly as she headed towards yet another overwhelming orgasm. Her humping increased as her father inserted a couple of finger to join his tongue with both moving in and out at an ever-increasing tempo. It did not take more than a handful of seconds for her to scream out in absolute bliss. She slammed her hands onto the tub, fracturing the ceramic, causing lifting her body into his face.

Keeping his daughter drowning in pleasure, Naruto withdrew his tongue and ran its tip over her swollen clit, flexing it spiritedly, while two more of his fingers found themselves sliding and squirming into her squirting sex. As his mouth covered the top of her hot cunt lips and sucked her throbbing clit, his fingers drilled and pushed themselves up inside the tightness of her fleshy chasm, searching out her pleasure spots.

Himawari writhed and gasped. She was in a blissful daze, completely intoxicated in the pleasant feeling that her entire body was ensnared by. She stiffened and moaned erotically as his tongue flexed around the swollen piece of flesh trapped between his pursing lips. She grabbed his head, pulling it tightly into her soft body while wrapping her legs around his neck, pleading with him to never stop.

 **– End of Lime –**

"Hima-chan," Naruto hummed and released his daughter sensitive love bud from his mouth. Her legs were still tightened around his neck, and after a number of orgasmic jerks, she began to ease and relax while panting deeply. He finally removed his fingers from her soaking to taste the nectar they had swum in.

"Tasty, and it's more delicious than your mother," Naruto claimed as he leaned backward, pulling onto her legs, allowing her to return into the tub, joining him. As she slowly submerged back into the love liquid mixed with their juices, he kissed every inch her feminine frame gained.

Himawari moaned as his hands gently massage her swollen breasts before his lips clamped onto her breasts. He sucked on them for a prolonged moment before rolling his tongue up her chest and kissed her neck.

"This is a bit mess up, Tou-san," she noted between breathless moans.

Hearing the remark, Naruto broke contact immediately and stared directly into her eyes. Was she having regret? Was it even possible to turn back, returning to being father and daughter? If she wanted to, he no longer wished to return to those lonely nights. He swallowed the fear and cleared his throat before whispering lowly, "a bit mess up? Your brother fucking your mum… and here I am, fucking you. I think… it's a lot more than a bit mess up isn't it?"

"It's not that, Tou-san," Himawari giggled as she placed her hands upon his shoulders and lowered her hips onto him. She gasped as his puffy crown pressed against her lower lips, kissing it lovingly. His cock then jerked and stiffened as the crown spread her folds and found its way deep inside her and kissed her fertile womb. "I just think it's a bit mess up that we have sex before we even kissed."

Naruto blinked as his being filled with relief. He then chuckled loudly as his body pushed her against the edge of the tub while his hands gripped her ass cheeks. "We have kissed before, Hima-chan," he said as he slammed himself into her tight cunt.

"Ah… when?" Himawari gasped as she felt her father's cock throbbed joyously inside her.

"The moment you were born, my little baby girl," Naruto revealed with a grin. "I could not help myself because you are so beautiful."

Himawari widened her eyes. Her face immediately flushed in deep shade of red. "Tou-sama!"

"Hima-chan," Naruto responded as he pressed his lips against hers tightly. His ears caught the cracking sounds as he blinked. The ceramic, which was already fractured under her grips previously, shattered, causing her to shriek as she fell backward with him bearing his weight on top of her.

Himawari giggled once more, but her voice shifted into delightful gasps and moans as her father raised his hip and slammed into hers, plunging his cock into her cunt.

 **– To be continued or extended? –**

* * *

So which one of you noticed that Naruto has never kissed his daughter in any of the love scenes? If you do, I will write an additional lemony chapter just for you. There are things like this littered all over the place. I might need to proof read this chapter properly… I will do it when I'm not aroused.

Anyway, I'm going to take a few days to finish of **_Half-Blood Heroic King Alternative_** before I forget how the lemon supposes to go. It is NarutoxMordred's smut of sort. In the continuity, that story is numbered as 033. Its planned sequel, however, isn't designated as 033-1 due to different setting. The events of 033 will only be mentioned in passing as ester egg of sort.

033 – Half-Blood Heroic King Alternative (NarutoxMordred)  
034 – Spirit of a Heroic King (NarutoxArturia)

By the way, a third of the scenarios are Harry's side. There are 1000 scenarios in total. You want to know how many smut scenes in the entire saga? Well, **_069 – Days of Our Deaths (Icha Icha Escapades)_** has over 100 pre-planned lemons (not limes, but fucking lemons – full on penetration) by itself so… I don't really know how much many lemons there are in the entire saga. Each love scene is really unique, and the girl in them should all be in their established characterization!


End file.
